penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugbear
Bugbears Bugbears are born for battle and mayhem. Surviving by raiding and hunting, they bully the weak and despise being bossed around, but their love of carnage means they will fight for powerful masters if bloodshed and Treasure are assured. Goblinoids. Bugbears are often found in the company of their cousins, Hobgoblins and Goblins. Bugbears usually enslave Goblins they encounter, and they bully Hobgoblins into giving them gold and food in return for serving as scouts and shock troops. Even when paid, Bugbears are at best unreliable allies, yet Goblins and Hobgoblins understand that no matter how much Bugbears might drain a tribe of resources, these creatures are a potent force. Followers of Hruggek. Bugbears worship Hruggek, a lesser god who dwells on the plane of Acheron. In the absence of their goblinoid kin, Bugbears form loose war bands, each one led by its fiercest member. Bugbears believe that when they die, their spirits have a chance to fight at Hruggek’s side. They try to prove themselves worthy by defeating as many foes as possible. Venal Ambushers. Despite their intimidating builds, Bugbears move with surprising Stealth. They are fond of setting ambushes and flee when outmatched. They are dependable mercenaries as long as they are supplied food, drink, and Treasure, but a bugbear forgets any bond when its life is on the line. A wounded member of a bugbear band might be left behind to help the rest of the band escape. Afterward, that bugbear might help pursuers track down its former companions if doing so saves its life. Bugbear as a Playable Race Bugbear Traits Your bugbear character has the following Racial Traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Bugbears reach Adulthood at age 16 and live up to 80 years. Alignment. Bugbears endure a harsh existence that demands each of them to remain self-sufficient, even at the expense of their fellows. They tend to be chaotic evil. Size. Bugbears are between 6 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 250 and 350 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Long-Limbed. When you make a melee Attack on Your Turn, your reach for it is 5 feet greater than normal. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying Capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Sneaky. You are proficient in the Stealth skill. Surprise Attack. If you Surprise a creature and hit it with an Attack on your first turn in Combat, the Attack deals an extra 2d6 damage to it. You can use this trait only once per Combat. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. Attributes Size Medium Speed 30 Category:Monster Category:Humanoid Category:Lore